Rankings
Enlisted The enlisted class is composed of five ranks: Recruit, Private, Private First Class, Corporal, and Sergeant. Recruit: This is the first rank for which a new player will get when registered in the game for the first time having the all stats start with zero (0) as illustrated below. Recruits can start playing in their designated server 1 called “Boot Camp” which is specially designed for their play to start gaining experience as they advance to higher ranks. Recruits are not restricted for joining any other servers they may join at any time they please. Private: 'This class is divided into four sub-classes: ''Junior Private, Private, Senior Private, and Top Private. Players with Private rank can also participate in game server 1 “Boot Camp”. 'Private First Class: '''This class rank starts as ''Junior '' Private First Class, followed by Private First Class, then Senior Private First Class, and finally Top Private First Class. Players with this rank and above are restricted from joining Server 1 “Boot Camp” because they have obtained the necessary experience to compete with same or higher ranks.'' '''Corporal: Corporals classes are as follows: Junior Corporal, Corporal, Senior Corporal, and Top Corporal. Sergeant: 'Sergeants classes are as follows: ''Junior Sergeant, Sergeant, Senior Sergeant, and Top Sergeant. Players who have accomplished this rank will be promoted to a Non-Commissioned Officer which requires at least 70,000 experience points. '''Non-Commissioned Officers Staff Sergeant: 'This one consists in four sub-classes: Junior Staff Sergeant, Staff Sergeant, Senior Staff Sergeant, and Top Staff Sergeant.'' 'Sergeant First Class: '''The four sub-classes: ''Junior Sergeant First Class, Sergeant First Class, Senior Sergeant First Class, and Top Sergeant First Class. '''Master Sergeant: The four sub-classes within this class are: Junior Master Sergeant, Master Sergeant, Senior Master Sergeant, and Top Master Sergeant. Sergeant Major: The four sub-classes within this class are: Junior Sergeant Major, Sergeant Major, Senior Sergeant Major, and Top Sergeant Major. Players who have accomplished the Non-Commissioned Officer rank will get promoted to Company Grade Officer which requires at least 865,000 experience points. 'Company Grade Officers' The ranks under this category are also known as the golden bar, the single-silver and double-silver bars. Second Lieutenant: These are the classified as golden bar ranks which are divided into four sub-classes: Junior Second Lieutenant, Second Lieutenant, Senior Second Lieutenant, and Top Lieutenant. First Lieutenant: 'These are classified as the single-silver bar ranks which are divided into four sub-classes: ''Junior First Lieutenant, First Lieutenant, Senior First Lieutenant, and Top First Lieutenant. 'Captain: '''The captain category is classified as the double-silver bar rank and consist of four sub-classes: ''Junior Captain, Captain, Senior Captain, and Top Captain. Players who have accomplished the Company Grade Officers ranks will get promoted to Field Officer which requires at least 4,485,000 experience points. '''Field Officers The ranks under this class are also known as the Golden Leaf, Silver Leaf, and American Eagles ranks. Major: The major is also as known as Golden Leaf rank and consist of four sub-classes: Junior Major, Major, Senior Major, and Top Major. Lieutenant Colonel: This one is also known as the Silver Leaf rank and consists of four sub-classes: Junior Lieutenant Colonel, Lieutenant Colonel, Senior Lieutenant Colonel, and Top Lieutenant Colonel. Colonel: 'The Colonel category is also known as the Eagle “American Eagle” rank and consists of four sub-classes: ''Junior Colonel, Colonel, Senior Colonel and Top Colonel. Players who have accomplished the Field Officer rank will be promoted to General where a different approach for advancing is taken differently from the previous discussed ranks. That will be explained next under General class. '''General The classes under the General rank are the Single Star, the Double-Star, The Tri-Star, the Quad-Star, and finally the Quintuplet-Star rank. There will be a total of 32 Single Stars, 16 Double Stars, 8 Triple Stars, 4 Quadruple Stars, and 1 Quintuple Star. The reason why this form of limiting the numbers sub-classes within the General rank is because the more players the game gets and rank up, the higher the amount of experience they will need to advance to the next level Brigadier General: '''The single-star rank limited to 32 among all the players. '''Major General: The Double-Star rank limited to 16 among all the players. Lieutenant General: The Tri-Star rank limited to 8 among all the players. General: The Quad-Star rank limited to 4 among all the players. General of the Army: The 5-Star rank limited to 1 among all the players. The General of the Army controls every single rank in the game. The more Experience Points the General of the Army gets, the more experience points will be required for all the other ranks in order to advance to the next.